The golden time
by Scarleet Rin
Summary: Terkadang tidak mendengar perkataan orang lain ada baiknya. Ya, seharusnya Inojin tak mendengar perkataan teman temannya. Tapi, ada baiknya juga anak laki laki pucat itu mengetahui tentang keluarganya./ Yamanaka Inojin/ Ino /Sai/warning abal/RnR
1. Tindakan

**.**

 **.**

Anak laki laki berkulit pucat itu menatap mangkuk sarapan yang berisi bubur gandum dengan pandangan jemu.

Setelah bosan hanya dengan menatapnya saja, ia mengambil sendok makannya lalu mengaduk aduk gumpalan gumpalan buburnya dengan pelan. Kemudian ia mengangkat sarapannya lalu menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk tersebut.

Ia perhatikan bagaimana gumpalan sarapannya yang menjijikkan itu jatuh.

"Inojin-sama, tolong jangan mengaduk aduk makanan seperti itu," kata seorang wanita yang berdiri tegap di samping bocah pucat itu.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga tidak mau memakan makanan ini," dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya, Inojin, memangku wajahnya, dan dengan tangan yang lain, ia gunakan untuk mengaduk aduk buburnya dengan sendok perak.

"Habiskan sarapan anda, tuan," pinta wanita itu yang mungkin sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Inojin.

Inojin mendorong mangkuk makannya agar menjauh dari hadapannya." Aku tidak selera, Ayame-chan."

Ayame menghela nafas pasrah." Setidaknya habiskan susunya," katanya sambil mendorong mug berisi susu ke hadapan tuan mudanya.

Inojin menatap Ayame kesal." Aku juga tidak mau susu itu!. Rasanya tidak enak dan baunya amis seperti minyak ikan. Aku tidak mau menelan sesuatu yang tidak kusukai!"

"Saya rasa Inojin-sama menyukai susu itu," Ayame tersenyum pada Inojin yang sedang menatapnya." Karena 3 hari yang lalu nyonya meminta agar persediaan susu di tambah, karena Inojin-sama memintanya."

Inojin merengut kesal." Tetap saja aku tidak mau!" katanya bersikukuh.

Ayame hanya bisa menatap Inojin prihatin." Nanti kau sakit, Inojin.."

Apabila wanita yang bernama Ayame itu sudah memanggil tuan mudanya dengan panggilan 'kau' atau sejenisnya, berarti ia sedang sangat serius.

Tapi, untuk saat ini Yamanaka Inojin tidak memperdulikannya.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau aku sakit?!. Tidak ada yang peduli aku!" nada suara Inojin berubah seketika." Bahkan ayah dan ibu," tambahnya pelan.

" Tuan dan nyonya peduli dengan anda. Jadi tolong habis-."

Prangg!.

Perkataan wanita berambut coklat itu terhenti, ketika sebuah tangan mungil mendepak mug yang ia sodorkan.

" Kalau mereka peduli aku, pasti saat ini mereka sedang sarapan dengan ku!" Inojin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju kamar.

Sambil menatap kepergian tuan mudanya, Ayame meminta salah seorang pelayan untuk membersihkan pecahan pecahan mug yang berserakan.

Pecahan yang mengawali segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RUSH,GAJE,TYPO**

 **.**

 _Fict ini hanya sekedar pengisi waktu luang_

 _._

Ada banyak hal yang dapat membuat Inojin kembali bersemangat.

Melukis, membaca buku, atau hanya sekedar menatap foto foto keluarganya.

Inojin yakin, di dunia yang luas ini, banyak anak anak yang merasakan penderitaan yang ia juga rasakan saat ini.

Mereka bukan kekurangan uang untuk makan atau uang untuk sekolah, mereka kurang akan perhatian orangtua.

Inojin tidak butuh hal hal lain yang ibu dan ayahnya berikan game, seonggok mainan bisu, atau benda mahal lainnya.

Ia hanya ingin satu hal. Perhatian ayah dan ibunya.

Sebelum sebelumnya Inojin tak pernah merasakan marah hingga seperti ini. Ia malah bangga dengan pekerjaan kedua orangtuanya.

Ayolah, siapa sih yang tidak kenal keluarga Yamanaka.

Ayahnya bernama Sai.

Laki laki sepucat salju itu memiliki perusahaan tambang batu batu mulia hampir di seluruh dunia.

Sedangkan ibunya, Ino. Yang dikenal orang orang _barbienya_ Jepang.

Mantan model terkenal di Pranciss yang sekarang memiliki butik dengan _brand_ yang hampir digemari di seluruh dunia.

Bahkan Inojin tahu bahwa _brand_ milik ibunya disponsori oleh beberapa artis terkenal asal L.A.

Pekerjaan mereka itulah yang membuat keduanya jarang di rumah. Sehari hari, Inojin selalu ditemani Ayame.

Ayame adalah wanita berambut coklat yang memiliki hati selembut kapas. Ia wanita yang selalu menemani Inojin dalam suka dan duka.

Inojin menatap jam di dinding, baru pukul 7.

Alasan yang membuat Inojin merasa selalu ditinggal adalah karena obrolan teman temannya tempo hari.

.

.

"Liburan kemarin, ibuku mengajakku menonton antraksi lumba lumba loh~~," gadis berkulit eksotis, Akimichi Couco memulai obrolan saat istirahat.

Beberapa anak langsung mengerubungi meja Couco yang kebetulan di samping kanan meja Inojin. Mereka mulai menceritakan pengalaman liburan kemarin. Inojin hanya mendengarkan saja.

" Lalu bagaimana rasanya dicium lumba lumba?"

" Minggu besok aku minta mama ke sana deh."

" Bagaimana dengan mu Inojin?. Kau pergi kemana?" tanya gadis berkacamata merah, Uchiha Sarada.

Semuanya menatap Inojin penasaran.

Inojin menunduk lalu menjawab malu malu," aku, tidak pergi kemana mana."

" Hah..., keluargamu suram sekali ya," timpal Shikadai lalu menguap lebar.

Sarada menyikut Shikadai agar ia tutup mulut." Orangtua dia sibuk, baka Shikadai!"

Shikadai mengedikkan bahu tak peduli lalu kembali ke kursinya.

Chouco menatap Inojin tak percaya." Benar tidak pergi kemana mana?. Walaupun ibuku sibuk, ia selalu mengajakku jalan jalan saat akhir pekan."

Setelah Chouco mengatakan itu, Inojin mendengar beberapa bisikan teman temannya.

" Tidak seru ya jadi Inojin."

"Mama dan papanya tidak perhatian ya..."

Karena ucapan teman sekelasnya itulah, dalam sekejap Inojin membenci pekerjaan kedua orangtuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu kapan pulang?" tanya Inojin saat ia menelfon ibunya.

 _"Inojin kenapa?. Kangen ibu ya~~. Malam ini ibu pulang lebih cepet kok," jawab seseorang di sebrang sana._

"Hump. Tapi bener ya pulang cepet. Karena kemarin ibu juga ngomongnya gitu," kata Inojin sambil menatap langit langit kamarnya.

" _Gomenn Inojin-kun. Kemarin karena berkas ibu hilang."_

Inojin berguling di atas tempat tidurnya." Bu, tadi nilai ulangan matematika ku kedua tertinggi di kelas."

" _Benar?!. Kyaaaaa, putraku memang pintarr. Lain kali paling tinggi ya. Yosh!, sebagai hadiahnya Inojin-kun mau apa?"_

 _"_ Aku mau jalan jalan akhir pekan bareng ibu dan ayah," kata Inojin.

" _Bareng ibu dan ayah. Emm..., boleh. Memangnya Inojin mau kema-, tunggu",_ tampaknya Ino menjauhkan telpon, dan mengobrol dengan seseorang di sana.

Terdengar tarikan nafas dan hembusannya." _Inojin sayang, ibu usahain kita pergi jalan jalan nanti. Tapi maaf ya, sekarang ibu sibuk. Nanti ibu telfon kalau ada waktu. Jangan lupa kerjain tugas rumah. Bye bye darling."_

Pet. Sambungan telfon terputus sebelum Inojin mengucapkan sesuatu. Inojin hanya dapat menatap telepon genggamnya dengan dongkol.

Inojin memutuskan untuk menelfon ayahnya untuk memberitahu rencana jalan jalan akhir pekan mereka. Mungkin ayahnya bisa mengosongkan jadwalnya.

" _Ada yang bisa saya bantu,"_ ketika sambungan tersambung, yang menjawab adalah suara wanita di ujung sana.

Inojin menggerutu dalam hati. Seharusnya melalui nomor pribadi saja bukan lewat nomor kantornya.

"Hm. Bisa tolong sambungkan aku pada ayah?" pinta Inojin tanpa terdengar nada meminta atau memelas.

" _Owh, Inojin-sama ya?. Saya kira orang lain,"_ dari nada wanita itu mengatakan namanya, Inojin bisa menebak ia pasti wanita yang selalu memakai rok ketat dan selalu memajukan bibirnya sekitar 2 centi agar terlihat seksi. Tapi Inojin menganggapnya ia hanya terlihat seperti kera.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang memanggil direktur dengan sebutan ' ayah ' kalau bukan aku," kata Inojin dengan nada ketus.

Detik berikutnya terdengar gerutuan atau cicitan berbentuk sumpah serapah untuk Inojin.

"Kau mengatakan apa?!"

" _Sa..saya tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi Inojin-sama, Sai-sama sedang mengadakan rapat penting."_

Inojin memincingkan matanya."Kau tidak bohongkan?"

" _Tentu saja tidak."_

 _"_ Kalau begitu sampai kan pada ayahku untuk pulang cepat hari ini," Inojin berdecih lalu mengatakan "Kalau kau tidak menyampaikannya, kuminta agar ayahku memecat mu!"

Inojin memutus telfonnya dengan kesal. Tapi detik berikutnya ia tersenyum, karena ia telah berani mengambil tindakan.

 _Ayo kita habiskan akhir pekan bersama, ayah ,ibu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Gimana fictnya?. Aneh gak?. Idenya muncul menjelang tidur jadi maklumi aja kalau jelek atau abal.

Tolong koreksi ya kalau ada kesalahan dengan direview.

Oh ya, Scarleet mau bilang satu hal kalau aku sendiri gak percaya idenya macam sampah kayak gini. Masak Ino sama Sai jahat mau ninggalin Inojin sendirian.

 **Jadi tolong jangan kebawa emosi ya... ^ω^**


	2. Permintaan

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah tangan pucat meraih sendok yang dihadapannya dan menyendok sup lalu memakannya. Sepanjang sarapan pagi ini, Inojin hanya duduk kaku di atas kursinya.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduknya, ada seorang wanita berambut pucat menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh sesal. Karena ia mengetahui alasan mengapa anak satu satunya itu hanya duduk berdiam diri.

Yamanaka Ino menghela nafas panjang." Inojin-kun, pasti ayah punya alasan sendiri untuk tidak ikut jalan jalan bersama. Tidak apa kan tanpa ayah?. Kan ada ibu," bujuk Ino.

"Inojin juga tahu ayah punya alasan," Inojin mengangkat wajahnya." Pasti karena berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya."

Ino mengernyit sedih." Ibu tahu kau sedih atau kecewa, tapi tolong jangan marah," pintanya.

Perasaan yang berkecamuk di hati Inojin sedikit berkurang ketika mendengar perkataan ibunya. Meski masih merasa sangat sedih, Inojin menekannya dalam dalam.

Tadi pagi, ibunya mengatakan bahwa ayahnya tak bisa ikut pergi jalan jalan bersama karena ia harus pergi ke Kyoto untuk dua minggu. Dan Sai sudah pergi pukul empat pagi tadi saat Inojin tidur. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Ino menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan bersama Inojin.

" Ibu tahu, pasti nanti ayah akan menempati janjinya. Ayahmu kan sayang kamu."

Inojin menunduk dan menatap tajam sup asparagusnya yang setengah habis." Kalau ayah menyayangiku pasti dia akan menyempatkan diri untuk jalan jalan bersamaku."

Meski suara Inojin pelan, Ino dapat mendengar setiap katanya dengan jelas.

Ino menatap Inojin seakan akan ada kepala baru yang muncul di pundak putranya." Tentu saja ia menyayangimu!"

Inojin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan membantah." Buktikan kalau ia benar sayang padaku."

Brakk!. Ino bediri dari kursinya lalu menggebrak meja dengan keras yang berhasil membuat jantung Inojin berdetak kencang.

"Inojin!"

Dengan memberanikan diri Inojin menjawab dengan keras," kenapa?. Ibu sendiri juga ingkar janji. Katanya kemarin akan pulang lebih cepat!"

Ino merasakan darahnya berdesir dengan cepat di pipinya. Lalu ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya menuju pintu keluar." Masuk ke kamarmu, dan tidak usah pergi ke sekolah hari ini," katanya dengan tenang yang diliputi amarah.

Cepat cepat Inojin angkat kaki dari ruang makan. Sebelum ia mencapai pintu ia mengatakan," aku juga tidak mau sekolah. Aku sudah malu dengan teman temanku karena dikatai punya keluarga suram!"

Ino hanya dapat menatap kepergian Inojin dengan heran bercampur sedih. Ada apa dengan Inojin?. Kemana Inojin yang dulu yang selalu ceria dan penurut?.

Detik berikutnya, Ino sadar bahwa putra dia dan Sai beranjak besar. Karena, anak macam apa yang tidak sedih jika ditinggal orangtuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

 **Abal, gaje, dan typo**

 **.**

 _Fict ini ditulis untuk mengisi waktu luang_

 _._

Saat sudah berada di kamar, Inojin tak tahu cara memadamkan amarahnya. Ia tidak mungkin menagis sampai matanya sembab karena ia bukan anak perempuan. Atau memberataki kamarnya sampai seperti kapal pecah karena ia sudah menganggap dirinya semakin besar.

Karena itulah, Inojin hanya dapat menatap keluar jendela sampai berpuluh puluh menit lamanya. Dan rupanya cara itu efektif untuk menghilangkan amarah.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

 _Pasti pelajaran kedua sedang berlangsung,_ pikir Inojin muram.

Saat Inojin memutuskan untuk tidur, terdengar ketukan yang terdengar menyebalkan.

"Masuk!"

Inojin tahu ibunya sudah berangkat kerja, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir bahwa orang yang mengetuk pintu adalah ibunya.

Wanita dengan rambut coklat sebahu melenggang masuk dengan sopan." Inojin-sama mau camilan apa?"

Inojin menatap Ayame lalu menggeleng." Aku tidak mau apa apa," jawabnya pelan.

Melihat tuan mudanya murung, Ayame memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar ini. Tapi baru saja ia hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Inojin menahan ujung bajunya.

" Jangan pergi Ayame," kata Inojin.

Ayame segera mengurungkan niatnya. " Apa yang kita lakukan tuan?"

Inojin tampak berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dari karpet tempat ia duduk lalu mengambil tasnya.

" Kemarin sensei memberiku tugas rumah. Aku agak bingung karena harus membuat dongeng. Mau kan Ayame membantuku?" pinta Inojin sambil mengeluarkan kertas kosong dari selipan buku tugas." Katanya maksimal 400 kata."

Tentu saja Ayame mengangguk. " Tuan mau dongengnya bertema apa?"

Inojin memainkan pensilnya lalu berkata," bagaimana tentang seorang pangeran?"

" Boleh juga. Inti ceritanya?"

Inojin mengangkat pandangannya yang berkilat kilat." Tentang pangeran yang diabaikan ayah dan ibunya."

Ayame tersentak mendengarnya." Emm..tuan, bagaimana kalau alurnya diganti saja. Bukankah agak teralu berat untuk anak Sd?"

Inojin menatap Ayame dengan datar." Kau mau bantu atau tidak?."

Ayame hanya menggangguk. Padahal ia ingin Inojin melupakan masalahnya dengan menulis dongeng.

.

.

Meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dini hari, Ino baru menyalakan mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sambil menyetir, Ino mengambil telepon genggamnya lalu mencari sebuah nama di kontak telfon.

Tentu saja suaminya, siapa lagi memangnya. Ino tidak khawatir menelfon Sai jam segini, karena ia tahu jam jam segini Sai pasti sedang mengecek tumpukan berkas berkas.

" _Mosyi mosyi. Kenapa menelponku malam malam begini Ino-chan?"_

Ino berdecak kesal." Memangnya kenapa?!", Ino mengerem mobilnya sampai bannya berdecit. "Untuk apa sih masih ada lampu merah jam segini?!"

" _Baru pulang dari kantor ya, sayang?"_

"Kamu sendiri juga sering pulang dari kantor jam segini!. Sudah minum vitaminnya belum?"

" _Sudah, sayang. Lalu ada apa menelfonku?"_

 _"_ Memangnya aneh ya kalau istri mu menelfon untuk menanyakan keadaan?!. Atau jangan jangan kau punya selingkuhan di sana?!. Cepat mengaku!" Ino bersumpah hampir saja ia membanting setirnya menuju danau sanking cemburunya.

" _Ti...tidak mungkin aku selingkuh Ino-chan. Aku hanya terpaku dengan satu wanita saja. Tentu saja dia kamu orangnya."_

Ino mendengus agar terdengar kesal lalu mengatakan" dasar tukang gombal," meskipun hatinya senang mendengar jawaban Sai.

Ino menghela nafas. Dia harus mengatakan suatu hal yang sudah mengganjalnya selama berjam jam lamanya." Sai."

 _"Hm?"_

"Bisa tolong pulang tidak akhir pekan?. Inojin tampaknya benar benar mengharapkan kita jalan jalan bersama."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sai." _Bukankah kita sudah bicarakan kemarin pagi?"_ kata Sai yang terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan.

"Iya, aku ta-, KYAAAAAAA!"

Jauh di Kyoto sana tepatnya di hotel, Sai menatap telepon genggamnya dengan tatapan horror."Ino!. Ada apa?!. INO?!."

" _Go..gomen. Ta...tadi ada pengemudi mabuk yang menyerempetku la...lalu aku menabrak pembatas ja...jalan. A..aku takut, Sai,"_ suara Ino terdengar gemetaran.

Sai mulai terlihat panik." Jangan takut Ino. Nah, sekarang kau posisinya dimana?"

" _Masih di depan rumah sakit Brenda."_

 _"_ Shh. Sudah jangan takut. Hati hati ya, jangan kemudikan teralu kencang."

" _I..iya. Jaa, Sai,"_ Lalu hubungan terputus.

Sai meletakkan teleponnya dengan perasaan sedikit lega. Istrinya tidak apa apa. Ia yakin itu. Padahal ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di detik yang sama ia memikirkan Ino.

Istrinya yang berambut pirang pucat mengalami tabrakan beruntun.

.

.

Dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, Inojin berlari di koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah yang cepat. Ia kelihatan begitu kalut ketika mendengar ibunya menjadi korban tabrakan beruntun tadi malam. Ia bahkan sudah tidak sadar kalau Ayame berlari tegopoh gopoh mengejarnya atau tatapan tajam yang diberikan suster di sana karena ia membuat kegaduhan akibat langkahnya itu.

Ketika Inojin mendapati kamar 109, cepat cepat ia menarik pintu gesernya lalu menghambur ke dalam ruangan.

"Ibuu!"

Perasaan kalut Inojin diganti dengan perasaan takut ketika melihat ibunya menghadiahinya _death glare_ gratis.

"Jangan berisik kalau di rumah sakit!"

Melihat Ino duduk dengan santai di atas ranjang dengan menyelimuti kakinya, Inojin berjalan tenang menuju ranjang.

"Ibu tak apa apa kan?" tanya Inojin mencoba memastikan. Ia bingung melihat ibunya terlihat sehat padahal saat dikabari ibunya sampai perlu dirawat lumayan lama.

Ino tersenyum lalu mengepalkan tinjunya di hadapan Inojin." Tentu saja. Ibumu kan _heroine."_

Mendengar perkataan Ino, Inojin menghela nafas lega. Mungkin orang yang mengabarinya teralu berlebihan. Toh, Inojin juga tidak mendapati ibunya diinfus.

Sregg, pintu kamar terbuka. Ino dan Inojin menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang membukanya. Berdiri di depan pintu, Ayame dengan wajah dibasahi keringat.

"Maaf. Saya tadi tersesat," kata Ayame.

Mendengar perkataan Ayame, kedua anak-ibu itu saling bertatapan agak lama, lalu tertawa. Ayame menelengkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"Ayame-san," kata Ino setelah ia berhenti tertawa."Bisa tolong belikan 2 _bubble tea_ untuk saya dan Inojin. Saya rasa _green tea_ dan yang punya Inojin rasa vanilla," kata Ino lalu menoleh ke arah Inojin sambil tersenyum," mama benarkan, sayang?"

"Iya. Tapi aku kan tidak memanggil ibu dengan sebutan 'mama'."

Ino hanya tersenyum sambil menatap kepergian Ayame, lalu ia menepuk nepuk bagian ranjang yang kosong agar Inojin duduk di tempat itu." Inojin sayang, ibu mau bicara sesuatu."

Inojin duduk menurut lalu bertanya," tentang apa?"

Ino berdehem." Menurut ibu, bagaimana kalau Inojin pergi ke Kyoto untuk berlibur sebentar?"

"Loh?, memangnya ada apa bu?. Sekolahku juga belum libur," kata Inojin heran.

"Ayahmu kesepian di sana," jawab Ino sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Inojin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman," kalau ayah kesepian, kenapa tidak balik ke Tokyo saja?. Ibu kan juga lagi di rumah sakit."

Ino menoleh mendengar gumaman Inojin," kau mengatakan sesuatu, sayang?"

"Maaf ibu, tapi aku mau di Tokyo saja. Aku juga mau nungguin ibu sampai keluar dari rumah sakit. Tidak apa kan?"

Ino menghela nafas." Inojin mau jalan jalan bareng ayah sama ibu akhir pekan kan?. Kalau mau, tolong turuti permintaan ibu," kata Ino sedikit memelas. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi caranya.

Kamar no 109 itu hening seketika, sampai terdengar kicauan burung di luar sana.

"Baiklah. Tapi, ibu akan menyusul kan?. Ibu tidak lama kan di rumah sakitnya?" kata Inojin akhirnya memutuskan.

Ino terlihat gembira mendengar jawaban Inojin." Ibu tidak lama di rumah sakit. Tenang saja, ibumu kan _heroine,"_ kata Ino lagi lagi mengepalkan tinjunya dengan semangat.

Ibu-anak itu menghabiskan waktu dua jam dengan obrolan ringan, dan terkadang di selingi dengan komentar tentang _bubble tea_ yang mereka minum.

Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, Inojin keluar dari kamar ibunya bersama Ayame yang selalu setia di sisi Inojin. Inojin menyapa seorang suster yang sedang berdiri dengan mendorong troli berisi peralatan.

Saat Inojin dan Ayame masuk ke dalam lift, suster itu membuka pintu kamar no 109 sambil mendorong trolinya masuk.

"Boleh saya pasang sekarang Yamanaka-san?"

Ino mengangguk lemah." Silahkan."

Suster itu mengangkat sesuatu dari atas trolinya.

Sesuatu yang Inojin kira ibunya tidak memakainya.

Itu adalah infus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **A.N**

Emmm, gimana menurut para reader fict Scarleet ini?. Aneh gak?

Kalau menurut para reader masih abal atau typo, tolong di review yaaa.

Oh ya, Scarleet mau bilang kalau yang bagian akhir akhir yang pas ada suster mau masang infus itu, terinspirasi dari anime Shigatsu wa kimi no uso.

Adegan waktu si Kaori mau di infus.(aduhhh, Scarleet jadi baper lagi inget Kaori-chan T_T)


	3. Kebohongan

**.**

 **.**

Inojin mengepak pakaian pakaiannya dengan bosan.

Ia berdecak saat menatap hasil lipatan bajunya yang berantakan. Berbeda dengan lipatan Ayame yang terlihat rapih tapi praktis.

"Bagaimana sih cara melipat bajunya?" tanya Inojin terdengar gusar.

Ayame mengambil alih baju berwarna pastel itu dengan lembut." Saya sudah bilang, saya saja yang mengurusnya."

Sebelum Ayame sempat melipat baju tersebut, Inojin merebutnya." Biar aku aja. Kenapa sih kalau mau dibantuin pasti ditolak?"

Ayame melirik Inojin, kemudian ia mengambil baju lain untuk dilipat. Sementara itu, Inojin mencoba lagi melipat baju itu yang sudah mulai kusut.

"Ne, Ayame," panggil Inojin, ketika ia sudah berhasil melipat baju itu.

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Apa kau menyukai ide dongeng ku yang kukatakan kemarin lusa?" Inojin menatap Ayame. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Ayame segera mengalihkan pandangannya," ya. Saya suka. Menurut saya, idenya lumayan..., unik," katanya sedikit menurunkan suaranya.

Inojin menatap Ayame lumayan lama.

Karena canggung ditatap Inojin, Ayame meneruskan pekerjaaannya lalu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan," kita di Kyoto berapa lama, tuan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Inojin malah mengatakan sesuatu dengan tenang," kau berbohong padaku kan, Ayame-chan?"

Sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Inojin melanjutkan," kau sama saja seperti ibu. Selalu berbohong pada ku."

Setelah itu, Inojin keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Ayame yang masih terlihat bingung dengan pernyataannya.

.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rush and typo**

 **.**

 _Fict ini hanya ditulis untuk mengisi waktu luang_

.

.

Ino tersenyum senang saat melihat kedatangan Inojin untuk pamit pergi ke Kyoto sana. Sesuai predaksi Ino, Inojin pasti akan datang ke rumah sakit. Jadi, ia bisa meminta suster untuk melepaskan benda terkutuk itu agar putra nya tak melihatnya.

"Ibu, wajahmu pucat sekali," kata Inojin khawatir ketika melihat keadaan Ino.

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum," menurut ibu, wajah ayahmu lebih pucat dari ini," katanya, mencoba untuk membuat lelucon.

Inojin menggeleng tidak setuju." Sumpah bu, aku tidak bercanda," lalu ia mendekat menuju samping Ino dan bertanya dengan nada penuh kehati hatian," ibu, baik baik saja kan?"

Ino menggaruk tengkuknya dan menarik selimutnya agar lebih menutupi bagian paha sampai kakinya hingga lebih tertutup." Ibu baik baik saja, manis. Kenapa kau tidak percaya pada ibu mu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, Inojin memilih diam saja padahal wajah Ino pucat melebihi warna rambutnya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Ibu, Inojin pergi ke Kyoto karena menuruti permintaan ibu. Jadi ibu cepat sembuh ya," kata Inojin.

Ino mengangguk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Inojin untuk mencium pipinya. Inojin membiarkan ibunya mencium kening dirinya.

"Sampaikan salam ibu untuk ayahmu ya," kata Ino penuh ketenangan.

Inojin menatap ibunya lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Pasti kusam-," kalimat Inojin terhenti ketika pandanganmya tertuju pada sebuah direksi. Nafas Inojin berburu ketika melihat itu.

Jadi, ibunya berbohong padanya?.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino bingung melihat perubahan di wajah Inojin.

Masih terpaku dengan 'itu', Inojin hanya bisa terdiam sampai ibunya mengulangi pertanyaannya kembali.

"A...aku tidak apa apa kok," Inojin berkilah dengan cepat lalu berpura pura teringat sesuatu." Aku harus cepat pergi, bu."

"Oh iya. Maaf ya, buat jadi lama."

Inojin menggeleng." Tidak apa kok. Aku pergi dulu."

Saat Inojin keluar dari kamar itu, lagi lagi ada seorang suster membawa troli dorong. Tanpa menyapanya, Inojin bergegas menuju lift.

Di lift, Inojin sendirian. Jadi ia memencet tombol menuju lobby.

Jadi, ibunya berbohong ya?. Berbohong tentang penyakitnya?.

Inojin menatap unjung sepatunya. Kalau Ino mengatakan bahwa ia baik baik saja dan tidak perlu diinfus, kenapa Inojin melihat beberapa tusukan jarum di pergelangan tangannya yang mulai membiru. Dan pergelangan tangan itu selalu disembunyikan di balik lengan baju rumah sakitnya atau di balik selimut

Apa ada motif terselubung yang membuat Ino mengirim Inojin ke Kyoto?

.

.

Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Kyoto, sukses membuat Inojin pegal pegal. Bayangkan ia harus duduk di mobil selama tujuh jam. Padahal, kalau ia pergi dengan shinkansen, perjalanannya hanya 5 jam saja.

Inojin menatap gedung hotel bintang empat yang menjulang seakan akan hampir membelah langit malam. Sambil memandang sekitar, Inojin tak menyangka, Kyoto yang begitu melekat dengan sejarah, mempunyai gedung gedung yang merusak suasana sekitar.

"Tuan, lewat sini," panggil Ayame.

Bersama dengan Ayame, Inojin menuju kamar no 296 dengan lift.

"Ini kamar anda, Inojin-sama, bersama Sai-sama," kata Ayame yang tampak harus mengurusi hal lain.

Tanpa memikirkan Ayame, Inojin langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu.

Kamar itu luas, cocok untuk sebuah kamar berbintang empat. Di dalamnya rapih sekali dan berbau khas parfum yang digunakan ayahnya. Hanya saja, di sebuah meja terdapat tumpukan berkas yang menggunung.

 _Ingat, ini bukan liburan,_ kata Inojin sambil menyampirkan jaket di gantungan. Inojin mengelilingi ruangan itu. Tak ada tanda tanda keberadaan ayahnya sama sekali.

Inojin berpikiran, mungkin ayahnya sedang pergi ke proyek dan pulang jam 11 malam sperti waktu Sai di Tokyo.

Inojin berjalan menuju sofa dan menyalakan tv untuk sekedar dijadikan adanya suara lain di ruangan yang begitu luas.

"Inojin, matikan televisinya kalau kau tidak mau menontonnya," kata sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Inojin menoleh dan mendapati Sai berdiri di belakangnya sedang mengeringkan rambut hitam legamnya dengan handuk.

Inojin berpikir betapa bodohnya dia. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau pintu kamar tidak terkunci pasti ada ayahnya di dalam kamar itu.

"Konbawa," sapa Inojin.

Sai mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju gantungan handuk." Bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

"Entah. Ibu tak berkata jujur tentang penyakitnya," kata Inojin santai, seakan akan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Sai terdiam sebentar lalu menuju tumpukan berkasnya dan menekurinya.

Ruangan itu hening kembali. Sampai Inojin menanyakan sesuatu," apa saja yang akan kulakukan di sini?."

"Kau boleh pergi jalan jalan bersama Ayame-san," jawab Sai tenang.

Inojin mengangkat pandangannya dari layar teleponnya." Apa ayah ikut?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Sayangnya harus ada yang ayah kerjakan saat ini, Inojin," Sai mengangkat cangkir kopi dan meminum isinya perlahan lahan.

Inojin kembali murung." Aku tidur dulu," ia beranjak dari sofa lalu menuju kasur king size.

"Yah sebaiknya begitu. Kau pasti lelah," gumam Sai lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Dari atas kasurnya, Inojin berharap memiliki sebuah kekuatan agar bisa membakar tumpukan berkas menjamur itu. Saat sedang berkelit dengan pikirannya, tanpa sadar Inojin menutup matanya.

Sai menatap putranya lalu kembali menghirup uap kopi pahitnya.

.

.

Inojin terbangun karena merasakan sengatan hangat dari sinar matahari. Saat ia melirik jam, rupanya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Benar benar perjalanan kemarin menguras tenaga Inojin.

Inojin bangun dari tempat tidur lalu merapihkannya. Ruangan ini masih menyisakan wangi _aroma theraphy_ lavender yang mengingatkan Inojin pada ibunya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Inojin menghela nafas.

 _Apa ibu punya alasan untuk berbohong?_

Setelah selesai dari kamar mandi, Inojin membuka jendela kamar itu agar udara segar masuk. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat Inojin rapihkan, karena tampaknya sebelum ayahnya pergi kerja ia sudah merapihkan seluruh bagian kamar itu.

Terdengar sebuah ketukan dari luar.

Inojin menoleh," masuk Ayame-chan."

Ayame masuk ke dalam kamar dengan langkah hati hati. Ia mendekati sosok berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela.

" _Ohayou,_ " sapa Ayame ketika sudah tepat di belakang Inojin.

Inojin hanya mengangguk lalu membalikkan tubuhnya." Ayah mana, Ayame?" tanyanya sambil menatap ke balik punggung Ayame.

"Tuan sudah pergi ke proyeknya dari jam 6 tadi. Anda mau sarapan apa?" tanya Ayame mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Inojin menatap Ayame dengan jemu lalu mengatakan," oh, jadi ayah tidak bisa jalan jalan bersama ya?. Aku mau sarapan di luar saja. Aku kurang suka masakan hotel," kemudian ia berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

" Saya tunggu di lobby," Ayame membungkuk lalu menuju luar kamar.

Sambil menunggu dalam lift, Ayame menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Dalam seminggu ini, ia sudah dua kali berbohong pada Inojin. Berbohong tentang pendapat ia akan ide dongeng Inojin dan tentang alasan kepergian Sai yang sebenarnya.

.

Flashback

"Ayame-san, pagi ini saya akan pulang ke Tokyo karena istri saya perlu dioperasi secepat mungkin. Tolong jaga Inojin, jangan sampai dia tahu kalau saya pulang ke Tokyo," kata pria pucat di hadapan Ayame.

Ayame terkejut mendengar berita itu," nyonya perlu dioperasi?. Apa luka kecelakaannya sampai separah itu?"

Sai mengangguk dengan wajah seriusnya." Ya"

Ayame menggigit bibirnya, sedih." Baiklah. Saya usahakan agar Inojin-sama tidak tahu. Tapi, tuan akan kembali kapan ke Kyoto?"

"Mungkin besok," Sai memberikan kartu kredit kepada Ayame." Jangan Inojin tahu kalau ibunya dioperasi," Sai menghela nafas sedih," selain mendapat luka pada kecelakaan, Ino juga sudah menderita penyakit yang perlu dioperasi."

Ayame hanya dapat mengangguk." Serahkan pada saya, tuan. Sampaikan salam saya pada nyonya. Semoga operasinya berjalan lancar."

Sai mengangguk lalu pamit dan pergi menaiki mobil menuju stasiun kereta shinkansen.

.

Inojin menatap Ayame lalu bertanya," apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini, Ayame?"

"Tuan mau pergi kemana?" Ayme balik bertanya sambil mengulurkan tisue pada Inojin." Bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan," usul Ayame.

Inojin meraih tisue itu," jalan jalan?, boleh juga. Walaupun aku masih merasa tidak enak saja. Masak aku senang senang, ibu lagi sakit," katanya dengan nada menyesal." Emm, tapi boleh juga. Aku bakal lumutan nunggu ayah pulang kerja."

Ayame tersenyum terpaksa." Kita mau kemana dulu?"

"Sebentar," Inojin mengambil ponselnya lalu tampak mengetik sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia berkata dengan riang pada Ayame," bagaimana kalau ke Arashiyama, tidak teralu jauh kan dari sini."

Ayame mengangguk . Sebenarnya Inojin pernah ke Kyoto saat darmawisata sekolah. Tapi ia hanya mengunjungi istana menyusun jadwal jadwal untuk hari ini dibantu Ayame. Sesekali Ayame memberi usul.

" Ayame," panggil Inojin sambil mendongakkan wajahnya dari kertas berisi susunan jadwal.

" Ya?"

Inojin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit." Terima kasih ya, mau menemaniku," lalu ia mendengus." Beda sekali dengan ayah dan ibu."

Entah apa yang merasuki diri wanita berhati bagaikan kapas itu ketika mendengar keluhan tuan mudanya. Tanpa sadar, Ayame menatap Inojin dengan pandangan seakan akan Inojin berubah menjadi sosok iblis. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan kecil Inojin, yang tampak takut melihat dirinya sekarang.

"Dengar baik baik, anak muda," kata Ayame dengan nada mendesis." Ibumu mempertaruhkan nyawanya di rumah sakit sekarang, ayahmu jauh jauh pergi ke Tokyo hari ini. Sedangkan kau hanya bisa berkeluh kesah."

Ayame merasa udara di sekitarnya memanas sampai ia mendengar isakan seseorang.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Ayame melepaskan genggamannya." Ma...ma...maafkan saya."

Orang orang yang berada di restoran itu menatap kedua orang itu, lalu kembali ke kegiatan masing masing.

Sambil mengelap air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, Inojin mengatakan sesuatu di sela sela isakan kecilnya." A...aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu ibu akan dioperasi hari ini, walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa ibuku dioperasi. Tentang ayah, aku juga ta..tahu."

Ayame merasakan rasa bersalah karena mengguncang diri Inojin.

Inojin melanjutkan," aku tidak tahu kenapa ibu sampai perlu menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari aku."

"Saya minta maaf."

Inojin mengabaikan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Ayame." Makanya, hari ini aku mau pergi ke tempat tempat untuk mendoakan ibu. Lagipula, ini permintaan ibu. Kalau aku tidak menirutinya, pasti ibu sedih."

Ayame terhenyak mendengarnya. Ketika ia mau mengatakan sesuatu, Inojin memotongnya dengan cepat," lalu, Ayame-chan.., mau kan menemaniku?"

" Tentu saja, Inojin- sama."

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.n**

Apa cuman Scarleet doang yang ngerasa bagian bawah udah mulai ambigu gimanaaa gituu. Ntar di chap berikutnya dijelasin gimana si Inojin tau tentang masalah itu.

Oh iya. Makasih ya buat reviewnya, dan para reader baik yang silent ridder

Ketemu di chap berikutnya, kalau masih ada umur yaaa

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

" Oh iya Ayame-chan, aku mau ganti ide dongengku. Setuju tidak?" tanya Inojin meminta pendapat Ayame, lalu menghabiskan _milk shake_ nya.

"Ya. Menurut saya, lebih baik idenya yang sedikit berbeda saja," usul Ayame sambil menatap arlojinya." Ta..tapi itu terserah anda,"buru buru ia tambahkan kalimatnya.

Inojin tertawa." Baiklah. Kalau begitu bagaimana tentang pangeran yang pemalas."

"Pangeran yang pemalas?" ulang Ayame bingung.

Yap, dan menurut Inojin, Shikadai lah yqng cocok dijadikan pangeran itu

.


End file.
